<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twitter AUs by yukiminkim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021212">Twitter AUs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim'>yukiminkim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, summary plus links, twitter Aus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Twitter AUs + links</p><p>The Best Friend Challenge: Jeonghan decides to film a tiktok challenge. It goes very differently from what he anticipated....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Day at the Dentist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of my Twitter AUs with links! If you want to check them out please feel free to!<br/>I wanted a place to have all my works (including my twitter stories/social media AUs) on AO3.<br/>You are more than welcomed to explore these stories and leave comments on this account if you do not have twitter!<br/>Thank you for reading my rambling!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: A Jeongcheol AU Jeonghan had been scared to get his wisdom teeth removed for a while. When they finally had time off Seungcheol drove his boyfriend to finally get them pulled. Who knew Jeonghan could be so adorably funny after the surgery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link: <a href="https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy/status/1336505497227128832">𝙰 𝙳𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙳𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚜𝚝</a>

</p><p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Best Friend Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: A Jeongcheol AU Jeonghan decides to film a tiktok challenge. It goes very differently from what he anticipated....</p><p> </p><p>Link: <a href="https://twitter.com/yukiminkim/status/1285708428489502723">The Best Friend Challenge</a>

</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>